You and Gibbs: Poisoned
by Fictional Reality
Summary: My third 1st person pov fanfiction. You and the team storm a warehouse run by drug dealers when you are injured in an unusual way. Written from female perspective.


_This is my third 'first person' p.o.v story, feel free to check out the others:  
**'You and Gibbs' **_**_/s/3331284/1/YouandGibbs_**  
**_'Gibbs and You: I'm sorry' __/s/3378249/1/GibbsandYouImsorry_**

_My aim is to put you as the main character so you can really feel like you're experiencing the characters, the team, and the scenerio. It's really from a female point of view on the good ship 'You and Gibbs'._

_Current rating only for this chapter, it will be updated if/when the story progresses in a more mature direction._

I always appreciate reviews, and any input from you about you want in the future chapters, or what you did or didn't like.  
Here's chapter one, and there's more to come. Enjoy.

* * *

I enter the dimly lit shed, my gun preceding me, the corrugated iron walls of the long building are covered in dirt and spider webs. My eyes sweep the room, it's as big as a house, full of wooden boxes and machinery.

The lights are on but the old yellowed bulbs are useless compared to the light spilling in from the door behind me. I'm a sitting duck where I am now. I check behind and beside the door, hugging the wall with my back as I scope out the east side of the shack.

It's quiet, save for the creaking of the grubby, open, aluminium window on the far side.

Gibbs follows me in, nodding to me as I signal that I can't see anyone. He takes the opposite side of the door to mine and begins to move along the wall as I do.

Ziva slips in next, her gun out in front of her, both hands grasping the handle, finger poised to fire. Tony and McGee are outside, ensuring no one leaves through any back exits from the building and maintaining the perimeter.

I scan the immediate area and reach the corner of the shed, it's full of dust and dirt which swirls gently as I creep along the wall. I point my gun ahead of me and dip my head as I go under a spiders web, my eyes flickering along the machinery looking for telltale signs of hidden enemies.

There are scuffle marks on the dirt which lies on the concrete floor, I follow them with my eyes, aiming my weapon at a pine box carrying a 'fragile' stamp in red on the side.

I know what's in the boxes, cheap imitation sculptures which contain bags of cocaine. This warehouse is full of these boxes.

I sniffed the warm air tentatively, a soft breeze kissed my cheek but there was no wind outside. I could smell the cologne of a man who had little taste in fragrances, maybe he was trying to cover his disgusting body odour or maybe he was just a cheapskate. Either way, the smell makes me want to breathe through my mouth to slake the nausea. It puts me on my guard, there's definitely someone else here.

I lock my elbows, both hands on the gun to gain more control over my weapon, readying myself from an attack on any of my exposed sides. I drop to the floor, peering around the boxes in front of me, straining to see the feet of the enemy.

There's a noise to my left, the man must have seen me. I dodge to the right and scoot round the other side of the box. Ziva is alerted by my motion and points her gun down towards where I'm searching.  
I lift the gun to my face, elbows bent and chance a peek around the corner.

A shot cracks through the corner of the wooden pellet I'm leaning against showering me with splinters of pine. I duck for cover, one hand to protect my eyes and the other readying to return fire. I slip round the opposite side of the box from whence I came and fire in the vicinity of the person firing at me.

"Hold your fire! Federal agents!" I shout in the direction of the gunfire.

A shower of bullets crashes over head, I run while crouching rolling to my left behind a dirty red shelving unit. I aim through the gaps at the white shirted man who is firing on me and shoot the corner of the box he's in front of the scare him off.

"Cease fire and drop your weapon!" I yell. But I'm in a corner, boxes to my left, nowhere to go but where I came from.

Gibbs and Ziva are closing in on him.

"We have you surrounded." Gibbs shouted as he came up behind him.

This guy is probably just a pawn, freaked out and possibly high on cheap coke. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. He could go completely postal and in the very least injure one of us. I shake my head and rest my ear lightly on the edge of my cover, listening intently to his movements. He seems to be hesitating. Three against one, I'm surprised he didn't try to run initially.

Unless he's not alone. I almost radio Gibbs but think twice, he would have already thought of that. I slap myself mentally for focusing on this one person when there could be many more hiding around here.

I peer over my shoulder behind me, I'm fairly well protected here, at least for a short time. But someone could still sneak up behind me.

"Throw out your weapon and come out with your hands on your head." Gibbs says evenly, quieter now he's closer to the man.

I chance a quick peep around the corner seeing as Gibbs has his attention now. The man is fidgeting, his gun held loosely in one hand. He sees me looking at him. His eyes catch mine, locking me in a stare. His face looks more than nervous, he's definitely unpredictable. His hand twitches slightly, causing me to fall back behind the shelves and further back into the corner, knowing he's about to shoot again.

Sure enough he aims shakily towards me, popping a hole in a tin can causing it bend in the middle as it flies off the shelf and falls down with a clatter next to me. I shrink against the box behind me.

There's more gunfire and scrambling by the man, and I know Gibbs has taken him out.

I emerge from my corner to assist them, finger touching the trigger ever so gently, greeted by Ziva handcuffing the weeping man. He's emaciated and pale, the look on his face alone tells me he's an addict. One of them managed to shoot him in the leg and take his gun away.

I stay low as I head towards them, Gibbs looks up at me sharply questioning me with his eyes, but I'm calm and serious. I nod at him to let him know I'm okay.

"There could be more." I voice, even though he's way ahead of me.

It's his turn to nod at me, this time in agreement.

He tilts his head at Ziva to let her know to stay with this man while him and I continue to go through the warehouse.

Side by side we head towards the north end, keeping low and treading softly.

I see a foot.

Adrenaline bursts into my bloodstream, pumping fast and hard through every fibre of my body. My heart is beating loud in my ears.

I aim with pinpoint accuracy at the converse shod foot poking out from behind the barricade, Gibbs has picked up on my tense posture and signals for me to go round the other side. He holds his weapon in his right hand and rests that hand in his left.

I slip quietly behind the box and aim at the mans head, he's facing in Gibbs' direction. I crouch on the adjacent side of the box, half shielded, sure Gibbs is in position by now.

"Put down your weapon and come out with your hands up." My voice is steady and strong in the near silence of the metal shed and it echoes slightly in the rafters.

I hear metal scrape across the floor as he surrenders his gun in Gibbs' direction. We both come round the box at the same time, our weapons aimed at his chest.

"Hands on your head, lie down on the ground."Gibbs orders him.

The mans eyes catch mine and he stares into my soul with his coldly pale spheres. Even in the darkness I can see the pale grey locking onto me I shiver slightly, disconcerted by his stare.

His eyes flicker ever so slightly to my left, focusing behind me before locking with mine once more. The movement was so slight it was barely noticeable, barely.

I react immediately, swinging towards the point he'd focused on, the barrel of my gun faster than my eye. I leap to my new left, away from my would-be attacker. I see him clearly in the light from the open door. He already has me directly in his sights, his weapon moves as I move, following my jump smoothly and easily. I bring my arms to my face, readying to hit the ground and roll away from him as I land. But it's too late, I'm midair, unable to correct for his manoeuvre. I pull my trigger once before I see him pull his trigger, slow motion, the sound of the shot resounds in my head as though each sound wave is slowly beating my ear drum. My bullets headed in his direction, but I can't see if I hit him because my eyes shut reflexively as soon as I slam into the ground. Gibbs sounds far away. I swear I can hear the projectile break the skin of my shoulder just below my clavicle before I see or feel it.

It's an unusual sensation, a thick needle slicing through the skin. The area feels as though it's on fire, it swells as if with fluid. I slam into the dirt and scramble away from this man and his strange ammunition, releasing my trigger to fire at him once more. Gibbs shoots at the man who expertly dodges the bullets and heads towards Ziva and the back corner to escape.

I can hear my heart beat in my ears and Gibbs firing his handgun in the distance.

My hand flutters to the wound, expecting to find a piercing and blood. But it hits something foreign too early, a feathery end. I cast my eyes down and see the tail end of what looks like a very large tranquiliser dart fully emptied of its contents into my skin, blood soaks into my grey shirt.

I stare confusedly at the dart, brushing my fingers across the red and yellow feathers protruding from the end.

Oh my God, what was in that vial?

My shoulder begins to sting and burn outwards from the injection, down my arm and into my chest. I'm finding it hard to breathe, drawing in air sharply, hyperventilating. I assume it's the blood pumping the toxin around my body. And with my heart beating so fast, this is an imperfect time for this kind of wound. Every muscle tenses.

I hear myself make a short noise which sounds like a cross between a small scream, and a screech as I breathe in sharply.

I have to hold it together, I have to slow my heart rate and slow the process of this toxin through my system.

I consciously make an effort to breathe slowly and evenly, deep breathes in and out.

My arm collapses beneath me, the pain is too much. Tears collect in my eyes as I double over slightly in pain. My whole body fills with pain, shooting, stabbing, electrifying pain. Pins stabbing me all over my skin, crawling, fire. I roll over, every movement intensifies the horrors.

I suck air into my lungs until they feel they will burst, letting it out with a whoosh. I crawl to the nearest solid surface and collapse against it.

I try to reason with myself, it's just electrical signals, just feelings in my mind, electrochemical interactions. I close my eyes. The room feels like it's closing in, everything is too loud but I can't make out the separate sounds.

My eyes flick open, finger on the trigger as a man drops down beside me, I press the gun to his chest but he doesn't make any fast moves or threaten me in any way. My view is blurry but I can make out Gibbs' features, and I lower my weapon shakily and let it drop to the floor from my limp hand. I'm sweating, but cold, and shaking.

His hand hovers over the feathered end of the dart sticking out of my shoulder as he examines it. He looks my face over, his head tilted forward, his eyes dark and concerned.

He rests his hand on my other shoulder. It's warm and comforting, but I can smell gun powder and that horrible mans cologne wafting through the air.

I feel safer with Gibbs beside me and I bring a shaking hand to his arm and rest it there, it takes all my energy just to lift it. The pain is a constant, burning in my whole body now. But I can't let it take me over, I have to control myself.

Especially in front of Gibbs.

"It's some kind of poison, Gibbs." I say raspily.

His eyes flick to the dart protruding from my chest and back into my eyes. He's trying to read my hidden emotions, trying to figure out how bad the pain really is.

I'm not going to give in.

"Can you stand?" he enquires. My mind is slipping. I try to stand, leaning forward, wincing. I push up through my heels, leaning on Gibbs.

I see Ziva emerge from behind him, "I got him, Boss. Tony and McGee are taking care of it. They also found another two men outside trying to escape." She looks down at me, eyes on the dart.

"Any idea what was in it?" she asks me.

I suck in a sharp breath as a pang stabs me in the spine. "No. It's not a tranquiliser, it could be some kind of neurotoxin."

My mind is getting murky, I can't concentrate. I try to focus on Gibbs' face.

My head drops back and I slump slightly. My eyes are only half open. Gibbs jumps into action, immediately sweeping me up into his arms before I crash to the floor and carryies me out.

I can feel the sun on my face.

I'm scared but annoyed that I'm in this position, having to be carried by my boss to the vehicle. Absolutely helpless, dependant, weak.

I can hear Tony and McGee asking worried questions in my direction.

"Is she okay?" McGee's voice floats over me.

I release a moan.

"Boss?" Tony asks worriedly.

Gibbs doesn't reply, he places me gently in the back seat of the car, lying down, and races to the drivers seat, accelerating out of the property in a flash.

"Stay with me," he says, turning his head to catch a glimpse of my condition.

I'm staring back at him, eyes glazed, locking onto his eyes, determined to stay awake, begging him to save me in my mind.

Darkness enfolds me and every sense disappears.


End file.
